


Double Pistol Smuppet Adventure

by sakisolitare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakisolitare/pseuds/sakisolitare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English goes to spend the summer, in between high school and college, with Dirk Strider. Now that they are over 18 and Dirk is willing to tell Jake his true feelings, what do you think will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Pistol Smuppet Adventure

It was a simple summer day and I was chewing on orange bubble fum. (My favourite flavour.) I was spending the vacation with Mr. Strider in his town, Houston, Texas.  
I was laying in a lawn chair, lacking a shirt, whilst DS practised his swordsmanship. A small orange tinted bubble escaped my lips as i watched his swift movements.   
He walked over slowly, sweating in the Texan heat. I handed him a bottle of apple juice, which he drank rather quickly.  
I grabbed a rag from the pile beside me and began to polish my pistols with great care.  
"You really love those, don't ya, Jake?" He asked, pushing up his shades. I just smiled and nodded.  
Later that evening, we drove down to the beach. "Chase me, Mr. Strider!" I cried as I ran down the shore, my feet sinking into the sand.  
He chased me for minutes on end, not being as swift as usual so I could escape him at the least. Otherwise, it wouldn't have been any fun or even a competition.   
A few more minutes elapsed and with one sweep of the tide, I was laying on the ground with the muscular blond holding me down. "I made sure to be gentle." He said, the last bit of sunshine gleaming on his shades.  
The tide came in and gently brushed us, making our remaining clothes damp and our skin glisten.  
We stared at one another for what felt like hours, though it was only minutes. He started to lean in, I wasn't positive of his intentions... but I was nervous. I pushed him away softly and spoke, "It's getting late, we should probably return to your apartment."  
He frowned and got up. This was the first time I had ever seen him show any sort of emotion.  
Whilst we were in the car, I kept looking at his impassive, freckled face. I let out a small sigh and turned the radio on to ease the tension.   
I looked at him once more and just flashed a simple smile when "Moves Like Jagger" began to play. Mr. Strider really likes this song. He turned up the volume and smiled, just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not finished and I'm so sorry! I'm going through writer's block right now and I'll update both my stories as soon as possible!


End file.
